Please Don't Go
by mjimenez428
Summary: Edward and Bella have to figure out if their marriage is worth fighting for when Edward is faced with a temptation that just won't stop calling. Will Bella see the truth or have the cover over her eyes, is there really something more to what Edward says?
1. The Apology

I know that it doesn't make any difference to you now, but I am very sorry that I hurt you, I am sorry that I broke your heart time and time again, I wish that I could give you a justifiable reason but there isn't one. There is no one or nothing to place the blame on besides my self. You gave me everything that you were, you gave me all of the love that any better man would have cherished and I didn't even notice it. I have made my mistakes and now I will have to live with them and the repercussions that I suffer now from your hands. You gave me your heart and only wanted mine in return; I was stupid and didn't see it until I was too late. Now you are shaded and guarded and have sealed up all of the love that you once gave me so freely. It is a rare and wonderful gift when that love shines through and it is in those moments that I remember the love that we once shared and wonder if we can ever get back to that place. I can't promise you forever, because no one is guaranteed anything besides this moment. I can tell you that I have learned from my mistakes and that if you were to ever give me the gift of your love again I wouldn't be so stupid with it, I would cherish it the way that I should have long ago. I have opened my eyes and seen that you are who I want and that there is nothing that I wouldn't do to protect you from ever having to be hurt at my hands again. I am sure that if you are reading this you are thinking that you have heard it all before and I get that, but honestly I don't think I ever really told you how sorry I am. You never deserved what I did to you, and Ill regret it for ever. I am not going to offer you anything or make you promises that you won't believe. All I can do is tell you that I love you and that I would love it if you could find it in your heart to love me the way that you once did. I don't have any right to ask you for it, but I am and I have waited years to see it and if I have to keep waiting then I guess that is what I will do.


	2. Our First Meeting

a/n: I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to read this. I hope that you enjoy, please let me know what you think. I don't have a Beta, so please let me know if you find any errors or know of anyone that would be interested in helping me with a pre-read. Thanks again and I look forward to hearing from you.

All eternal dialogs are in _**bold and italic.**_

This is currently in BPOV however that could change.

Everything and anything Twilight related belongs to the very talented Ms. Myer.

Chapter 1

Our First Meeting

"_Bella this is my brother Edward"_

When Emmett said those words I had no knowledge that I was being introduced to my future. I turned around to meet Edward for the first time and the second that I looked into his emerald green eyes I knew I was in love. A throaty laugh coming from Emmett informed me that I was taking to long to speak,

" _I knew it would be love at first sight, but damn Bellz close your mouth before Eddie here gets any ideas"_

I knew Emmett spoke his mind and often embarrassed me but this was not called for, I did the only thing I could think of,

" _Edward it is so very nice to meet you, I apologies for my lack of manners, but I was dumbstruck when I saw you. Its just that you and Emmett are so different, you look like a normal person; where as Emmett here looks like a big bear . What do you prefer to be called Edward or Eddie? " _

I swear I heard him growl under his breath before he answered me,

"_I prefer Edward thank you, Eddie makes me sound like I am a five year old. So please Isabella call me Edward. It is very nice to meet you I have heard so much about you." _

OMG as he spoke with that velvet voice I had these feelings in the pit of my stomach, then when he said _"Isabella"_ I was instantly wet, for the first time in my entire 14 years of life I finally knew what a man could do to a women's body. Edward was bringing emotions to life that I didn't even know existed. All he did was speak to me what am I going to do when I have to be in his arms? OMG this was such a bad idea, I told my mom I didn't want to have a Quincenera *, but no she wants me to experience part of my Mexican culture. I guess the joke is on her because I am experiencing a lot more then just the culture. Heaven help me what …

"_Earth to Bella…Hello where are you?" _

I looked around trying to figure out what was going on when I saw Alice jumping up and down in front of me.

"_Bella what is wrong with you? I know that you are shy and all but it's only Em's brother. So come on snap out of it we have to practice the dance and I have more pictures to show you of dresses." _

I couldn't believe the hold that Edward had on me and it hadn't even been 30 minutes yet, I knew I was in trouble.

" _Okay everyone, thank you all for coming. Over the next 6 months you will be learning a waltz that will be performed at Bella's Quincenera reception. I would like to thank all of you in advance for being apart of Bella's big day even if this isn't what she wants"_

My mother said with a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eyes, this is what she wanted. She was living vicariously through me, she wanted to make sure that I had everything that her and my dad never did. So to make her happy I agreed to this embarrassing display of public humiliation where I would probably trip down the aisle of the church or pass out. But I love my corky mom and so for Renee I would gladly do anything even this.

" _So everyone knows who their partners are so, please ladies in front of the guys with your right hand behind your back and left hand up for the guys to grab. Oh Bella your cousin isn't here so you are going to go solo till he arrives, ok everyone in a circle lets go "_ said my mom the dancing queen.

" _Excuse me Mrs. Swan, I am Edward Cullen , Emmett's brother I don't believe that I have been introduced to my partner yet, and judging by the currently paired couples it appears that I am solo as well. If you like I could stand in as Isabella's partner till hers arrives." _

Did he really just say that? He offered to be my partner to let me dance in his arms to hold me close, OMG this isn't happening.

_**Get a hold of yourself Bella he is just being nice, nothing more…hello you JUST met him! Now focus everyone is starting to look at you and you are going to turn bright red when you think they all know just how Edward Cullen affects you…Great now I am having eternal l conversations with myself, what next a little angel and devil me are going to pop onto my shoulder and start giving me advice. **_

That's when I felt it, it's hard to describe, but it felt like an instant heat wave that had my head and heart going crazy. My body was reacting in a way that I had never experienced before. I couldn't figure out what was making my body react this way, that's when I saw him Edward was walking up behind me getting into the starting waltz position. I allowed myself to back up just enough to be in the right spot to do what the dance required. My body felt like it had little electric surges going through it, I have never felt like this. The music started and Edward grabbed my hands in his and HOLY MOTHER OF GOD it felt like someone was sending shock waves through me, except it didn't hurt it tingled and felt kind of nice. I couldn't help wondering what this feeling was and why oh why I was getting it. That's when I heard that sweet velvet voice that I could just drown in,

" _Isabella are you ok?"_

Edward was talking to me and all I could do was look at him with which I am sure was the stupidest look anyone has ever seen.

_**Open your mouth Bella and speak! H is going to think you are crazy soon the way you keep looking at him all wide eyed. DAMN IT BELLA SPEAK! **_

" _I am so sorry Edward , yes I am fine thank you. It's just that this really isn't my thing and I am trying so hard to pretend I am somewhere else that I keep loosing track of where I really am. Oh and please call me Bella all of my friends do." _ I was so nervous, this was the first time that I actually spoke to him, I wonder if he felt the same thing I was feeling.

" _Isabella, I was under the impression that we were going to be more then friends, according to Emmett we are soul mates."_

Edward said with this lop sided smirk that I couldn't help but see reached his eyes, oh those eyes and those lips

_**Snap out of it Bella he is talking to you again!**_

"… _That is fine with me as long as it is ok with Isabella, do agree Isabella?" _

Edward finished what he was saying and was waiting for me to reply but I couldn't because I didn't know that first part of the question. I didn't want to sound stupider then I already seemed and ask him to repeat what he said because I was to busy dreaming about him and I as soul mates. I never loved Alice more then at that moment as she came to my aide.

"_Bella if you are just going to stand there and not practice this dance I swear Rose and are going to beat you down! I don't care that you have two left feet or that you have no rhythm, all you need is a great partner and you'll be fine. Speaking of which I think that Edward taking over for your lame cousin is a great idea, DON'T you Bella?" _

_**That must have been what Edward was talking about, thank you Alice!**_

Even though I was screaming YES, YES, YES over and over again in my head I answered the only way that made sense.

" _I think that would be a wonderful idea, Edward if you don't mind all of the extra work and obligations that being my escort for my Quincenera entails I would be honored." _

I said looking at him , I wouldn't let myself look at him in his eyes, because I knew that I would get lost in the sea of green. The next thing I heard was Edward speaking to me again.

" _It would be my honor Isabella to be your escort for this major event in your life. I only hope that I can do it with as much elegance and grace as you so deserve. However if it isn't asking to much I would really like a word with you in private at the end of rehearsal is that ok?" _

I could only nod my head yes, I didn't trust my words to come out as anything other then swoons. We made it through practice and every time I was in Edwards arms I felt safe and tingly all over. When ever I thought I was going to trip mid spin I felt Edwards strong arms around me keeping me grounded and uninjured.

After I don't know how long my mom finally called it quits and called us all over to eat. I was going to try to avoid Edward, but that didn't go over so well when I felt the little tingles all through my body that I had been experiencing all afternoon. He was behind me I could feel him before I heard him.

" _Isabella, I was hoping that now would be a good time to speak with you. May we go to the back yard and have a few words?"_

Again I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head and followed him. I looked back to see a jumping pixie all smiles jumping up and down like she just got a new wardrobe. I couldn't help but shake my head and wonder what I was getting myself into and why that evil pixie Alice didn't warn me. I made my way back to where Edward was and I saw him with his hands in his hair like he was frustrated with something. I couldn't help but fear that he was going to say that he didn't want to be my escort that he had only agreed because he was put on the spot. Oh God I couldn't handle that, I know that it had only been one afternoon, but I loved being in Edwards arms and I wasn't ready for that to stop. I slowly walked in his direction stopping and leaning against the back of the house. I had already decided that I wasn't going to be the one to start this conversation. I looked at Edward again and saw that now he was pinching the bridge of his nose, I started to wonder if what he had to say was that hard. I just stood there waiting for him to make the first move, when I looked up again he was standing right in front of me with this look of determination in his eyes.

He lifted my face up with his finger so that we were looking into each others eyes and that is when I started to blur out. His voice is what brought me back,

" _Isabella, you are so beautiful, I swear you'll be the death of me" _

Edward leaned in and I felt the tingles only stronger as his lips came to rest on mine. But before I could think let alone react, he had stopped and was already walking away. I couldn't breath all I could think about was that Edward Cullen just called me beautiful and then walked away after HE KISSED ME!

Quincenera -The **Quince**, **Quinceñera**, or **Quince años** (English: "fifteen years"), is a coming of age ceremony held in some Latin American cultures on a girl's fifteenth birthday, comparable to a Sweet Sixteen celebration.

Please let me know what you think. Reviewers will get a special treat.


End file.
